Superman Blue in the Summertime
by runespoor magic
Summary: By mid-summer there's a scraggly beard on Remus's face, and the best part isn't the way that James's mum scolds him for looking like a vagabond, but the way Remus's mustache curls up around his mouth. Or, in which Sirius falls hard for Remus in the summer. Wolfstar. Angst-free!


Summary - By mid-summer there's a scraggly beard on Remus's face, and the best part isn't the way that James's mum scolds him for looking like a vagabond, but the way Remus's mustache curls up around his mouth. Or, in which Sirius falls hard for Remus in the summer. Wolfstar. Angst-free!

Notes – Hope you enjoy this summer wolfstar one-shot while I'm hiding in my room away from the snow! Let me know what you think in the reviews!

Superman Blue in the Summertime

Outside of school, Remus is both less and more than what Sirius expected. Instead of black robes, he decides on flannels and artfully torn jeans, sometimes cut off shorts, sometimes baggy sweaters, and he lets his hair grow out until its curling near his chin. He browses tattoo shops like they're library's and his long fingers spend more time tapping out their own stories than turning the pages of any books.

Sirius doesn't know how he missed it all this time, but maybe he was spending too much time with James to notice Remus doing anything out of the ordinary.

By mid-summer there's a scraggly beard on Remus's face, and the best part isn't the way that James's mum scolds him for looking like a vagabond, but the way Remus's mustache curls up around his mouth. It's both endearing and attractive and both thoughts catch Sirius by surprise.

He doesn't run away from it though, or try to shove it down. There's something about the humidity that makes Sirius feel braver, and he himself is a different person in the summer, feeling more confident as he dons black jeans, Muggle band tees, and a leather jacket whenever its cold in the evenings.

He looks tough, like he could hold his own if he had to, and that's enough to keep feeling reckless and confident, high on his summer freedom. He talks Remus into going into Muggle London with him as often as he can, and ignores James's knowing smile behind their backs.

No one looks twice at them, and when he finally works up the nerve to grab Remus's hand and drag him into an ice-cream shop, the only person who stares outright is Remus himself.

"Do you want me to stop?" Sirius asks him over blue Superman ice-cream and the other boy flicks some sprinkles in his direction with a laugh.

"I'm not even sure what you're doing," he says honestly, and while his face is puzzled, it's also happier than Sirius has seen it in a long time.

"Dating you," Sirius explains, mostly to try out the words on his stained blue tongue, but also because he wants to see Remus's face when he says it.

Remus grins brightly at him, like that's the best thing he's ever heard in his whole life, and digs his spoon further into his vanilla sundae. Sirius wants to kiss the grin right off of his stupid, gorgeous face, but he holds back. "Can I get an iced coffee?" Remus asks, like Sirius didn't just practically declare his love for everyone to hear.

"Sure, babe," Sirius says, mostly because he can, and Remus's smile gets even wider, stretching his mouth and making his mustache curl up even more. Sirius does kiss him then, leaning right across the table and sticking his bare elbow into the superman blue mess on the counter. The kiss is scratchy and kind of wet, but Sirius hardly notices. Neither does anyone else, and Sirius is grateful because he doesn't want to punch someone for looking at Remus the wrong way.

"I'll, uh, be right back with that," he says, and Remus grins at him.

"Sure, babe," he echoes and Sirius's cheeks burn red. It's ridiculous, because Sirius is sure that it's supposed to the other way around, with Remus being soft and quiet and artsy looking, and Sirius dangerous and punk and most decidedly not blushing.

It doesn't matter though, because as soon as Sirius comes back with the iced coffee Remus asked for, the other boy slides over to make room for Sirius on his bench. He shares the coffee and links their fingers together and Sirius already knows that he's done for, that he's been done for ever since Remus started growing out his scruffy beard and curling up his mustache. He doesn't say anything though, because he has a feeling Remus already knows.

Outside of school, Remus isn't the brain of the group, he's deeper and more thoughtful, and that's exactly how Sirius knows that he can read all of his feelings off of his face.

"I was thinking we could see a movie," Remus says, stealing the last bite from Sirius's blue ice-cream cone, and its Sirius's turn to grin widely at him.

"I've never been," Sirius tells him, and Remus sucks in his bottom lip like he's thinking.

"I know just the thing."

Let me know what you think! Comment your favorite ice cream?


End file.
